


Emotional Range (of a Teaspoon)

by Minhoe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Harry Potter!AU, Hogwarts, M/M, The Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, you know the scene in the fifth movie where harry kisses cho? so this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minhoe/pseuds/Minhoe
Summary: In which Yuta has started teaching the students of Hogwarts how to defend themsleves against dark arts, and he finally has an alone time with Taeyong at the Room of Requirement, just before Christmass. (Based on Harry and Cho's kissing scene).





	

Everybody were rushing out of the Room of Requirement, uttering _goodbye_ s and _happy holiday_ to their instructor, Yuta. It has been few weeks since the new absurd rules were put up over the Hall’s main entrance, forcing the students of Hogwarts into re=create the Order of the Phoenix, as it was clear the Dark Lord have returned to try and demolish the world once again.

“We will meet you at the common room.” Seulgi said and patted his shoulder, marching forward as Doyoung mimicked her actions on his other shoulder as well.

The students were still leaving the room when Yuta made sure to observe the place Taeyong stood. He was looking at the big mirror in the middle of the room, few pictures and articles they cut off the _Daily Prophet_ were tacked onto its surface.  
Taeyong lips pursed into a thin line as his eyes scanned the collection of articles and pictures once more, landing on a particular picture everyone knew well.

 

“We’ve been thinking Yuta,” Yuta was pulled out of his thoughts as Mark and Donghyuck emerged out of nowhere, holding some sort of smelly box up to his face. “We have been sneaking _pukebombs_ in the headmaster's tea and-”

“This is great you guys, but I really don't care. Will you excuse me?” He said politely, making his way through the two of them hurriedly as the two mischievous kids rolled their eyes at him, offended.   

 

“Are you alright?” They were now alone in the room of requirment his voice was bouncing off the walls into the hollow hall. “I heard the headmaster gave you a hard time the other day.”

“Yeah. i'm okay.” Taeyong looked at him back, his hand running along his wand. “Anyway, it's worth it.” His eyes made contact again the smiling person’s photograph, which was taken less than a year ago. The photograph was moving, making the same repeated graceful smile over the moldy newspaper - his smile was probably brighter than the sun.  
Everyone knew Taeyong and Ten were _something_. It was almost as obvious as Yuta’s likes for Taeyong. But frankly, it was no secret Taeyong fell hard for Ten.

Yuta knows that after Ten’s death last year, he was heartbroken. Nonetheless the ministry was blaming himself for the boy’s tragical death, still denying the war that was approaching dreadfully, ignored brutally by everyone who should care.

“It's just… learning all this makes me wonder. Whether if he'd known it-”

“T-Ten did know this. He was really good.” Yuta cut him off smiling, retrieving his own wand to his pocket. “It's just… You-know-who was better.” He wasn't sure if he spoke the right words to console him. Ever since they started this improvised little army of unskilled wizards, they were all wandering if this is actually enough to stop whoever must be stopped. They just wandered about any little thing brought up to their minds, nothing was unimportant to him.

Taeyong just chuckled bitterly. Taking his eyes off the picture, now staring into the latter’s eyes. “You're a really good teacher Yuta, I'd never thought i'd stun anything before."  
  
Above their heads, a quiet dingling sound was heard, and small fiery-blue sparks were making their way down from ceiling, creating a green plant that was now hanged over them, still growing quietly. They both looked up at the sparkling show, already identifying the plant.

 

“Mistletoe.” Taeyong blurted out, looking back at Yuta, who looked as pleased as Taeyong himself felt.

“It's probably the job of the Nargles.” Yuta whispered, taking a step closer to other boy.

“What are Nargles?” Taeyong questioned, already feeling the latter’s breath ghosting over his mouth.

 

“No idea.” Yuta answered, his lips brushing over Taeyong’s as they made contact. Their mouths were then fully pressed against the other’s. Yuta tilted his head, his lips moving enthusiastically while Taeyong was holding tightly onto his wand, leaning into the kiss.

Yuta was really happy. He couldn't think about anything else but Taeyong, and the fact that he was now kissing him, lips parting and clashing as the mistletoe kept growing larger above them.

 

\------

 

“So, how was it?” Doyoung, being the nosy brat he is, was interrogating Yuta as he returned to their house’s common room, flushed and half smiling unknowingly.

“Wet? I don’t know.” Yuta looked away, sitting down next to the fire place. “I think he was crying.”

“Woah, you were really that bad.” Doyoung laughed, receiving a judging look from both Yuta and Seulgi.

“I’m sure Yuta’s kissing was more than satisfactory “ Seulgi said as she sended an assuring look over to Yuta.

“Taeyong is handling so many emotions right now. Obviously, he's feeling sad about Ten, now confused and guilty for liking Yuta and kissing him, conflicted by the thought of his mom being sacked from the ministry, frightened to sneak behind the headmaster's back and being busy worrying about everything else in this school at the same time.” Her brows were knitted together all along her monologue, still looking at Doyoung with a judging yet sympathetic face.

“One person couldn't feel all that. They'll explode.” Doyoung commented, his eyebrows raising up, almost hitting his hair line.

“Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched ALL eight movies of Harry Potter in a row and I need to take my feels out on /something/. I hope you enjoyed ^^
> 
> Toodles.


End file.
